


Loki and the Yautja

by Invisible206



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator (Yautja) - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, F/M, Femdom, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Interspecies Sex, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Teratophilia, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible206/pseuds/Invisible206
Summary: Loki has failed to capture the tesseract for his master, Thanos.  A monster steals him from the Avengers, can she keep him away from the Children of Thanos?Y’Shar thinks she has found the ultimate prey, but this creature has abilities that she doesn’t understand.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), loki/yautja
Comments: 58
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Y’shar was small, for a female. Barely over seven feet tall. Her muscles were more sleek than bulky and her hips and breasts were large and curvy. She wasn’t prime breeding material and she knew it. In fact she had a bit of a chip on her shoulder over that fact. 

Her trophy wall, though, put some of the most powerful males to shame, she was the master huntress. Her intelligence and cunning more than made up for her lack of size. She had two queens skulls. Nothing any male had in his arsenal could impress her anyway, she thought. She was above them all in skills if not stature.

Being female she still had many males approach her, but she defeated them and rejected them every time. 

She had had no pups. Not a one.

She lived for the hunt. She spent most of her days searching from planet to planet for the ultimate prey, always testing herself, proving herself. She may be small, but she had impeccable hunting skills. 

She had been to earth before. Oomans could be interesting prey if you searched and found an especially cunning one. She had a couple of ooman th’syra in her collection. Strong and challenging ones were hard to find but an especially cunning one was worth the time spent. 

She was close to earth today and noticed a disturbance in the northern hemisphere, over one of the large population centers. Her curiosity got the best of her and she cloaked her ship to get closer and get a better look. 

A small singularity had been opened and fighter ships were streaming down into the city. 

She decided to get a closer look still and took her shuttle down to the surface. 

The oomans were under attack! Hundreds of black bipedal aliens that Y’shar did not recognize were laying waste to the ooman city. The creatures were very sloppy and took heavy casualties. They were of no interest to her, they prevailed by sheer numbers and not by any skill or honor. Watching the oomans deal with them intrigued her though. 

She left her shuttle cloaked and walked out into the street. She cloaked herself as well, though she may not have been noticed in the chaos surrounding her. 

She observed the complete disorder as the enhanced oomans were fighting their inefficient attackers. They fought skillfully but they were losing against the sheer numbers. 

Huge ships that moved like living creatures were floating through the air as if it were water. She watched as they spewed forth battalions of the sloppy aliens. There seemed to be no end to the supply of living fodder. 

There was a creature who looked like a Ooman riding on one of the black alien’s small flying transports. His temperature signature was too low, and Y’shar did not think that a ooman would be able to function so cold. 

He was dressed in green and black leather armor and had a green cape flowing behind him. On his head was a heavy helmet with two long, curved gold horns. He showed no fear, did not seem to be generating any adrenaline. She couldn’t smell him at all, but he was moving very quickly. 

She watched as he calmly caught an arrow inches from going through his skull. He looked amused and just casually dropped it. 

Yes, this was desirable prey indeed. 

Y’Shar walked along the sidewalk invisibly, looking up and watching the activities above her. One of the black aliens got too close and she lashed out with her wrist blades and dispatched it soundlessly as she continued to walk as though nothing had happened. Its skull had no value as a trophy. 

Some enhanced Oomans were fighting the aliens, and they too would make fantastic prey, but Y’Shar had made up her mind, the only th’syra she wanted to collect was that of the man in green-she would take the helmut to decorate it too, she thought with a pleased click of her mandibles. 

He disappeared into the tall building, and moments later an ooman flew out a window. The ooman-like creature in green was quite entertaining. The ooman that flew out the window had armor bits fly to him and soon he was in control and flying as well. Y’Shar was impressed by his technology. There were several interesting potential prey here, she would have to come back for them. 

She climbed the tall building, making fast work of it. She stepped onto the platform and looked inside. An enormous green mutated ooman had just grabbed HER prey and was slamming it against the floor like it was nothing. A growl escaped her as she watched, how could he not be killed or irreparably damaged by this abuse!? The green mutated ooman would make fantastic prey too, but she wanted that cold one. 

She hoped her med bay could heal him if he was still alive. She wanted this prey so badly she was borderline irrational. She was willing to heal it and wait for it to be fully recovered before letting it loose on some dto covered planet and hunting it. 

The other enhanced oomans were gathering around, how was she going to get him from them? 

They picked the prey up out of the hole he was lying in on the floor and quickly put cuffs on his wrists and a muzzle on his mouth. 

Y’Shar cocked her head in curiosity, her waist long dreds brushed against her hip. “Why would they muzzle him?” She thought to herself. He had the same blunt teeth and inefficient mushy mouth that the oomans had, they couldn’t be afraid of him biting them. 

She followed them silently through the building. At one point when they were talking amongst themselves and distracted and she ran through them , grabbed the prey and jumped through a window. The glass shattered and made little cuts to her skin, she held the prey tightly under one arm and hoped he was still intact. 

She scraped her claws on the side of the building to slow her descent. Reaching the ground she ran to her cloaked ship. Threw the prey onto the floor, watching it from the corner of her eye as she took the controls by pure muscle memory and quickly ascended through the atmosphere and into space. 

She docked the shuttle to her ship and lifted the limp prey as she walked into the airlock. 

He was conscious, but she could feel broken bones scraping against each other. When the second door opened she took him directly to her med bay. 

She didn’t understand the need for such a degrading device as the muzzle on such worthy prey so she removed it and threw it to a corner. 

The prey gasped and spit out blood. The muzzle must have cut his strange ooman-like mouth. He didn’t make a sound. Just stared at her, scanning her up and down apprehensively. 

His armor was complicated, she fumbled with it and he fought weakly, gasping in pain as his broken bones were jarred. She growled and pointed to the medical cot. “I will heal you first, prey” she mumbled and clicked in Yautja.

“What?” Said the prey “is that a soul forge?”

Y’Shar was shocked that he understood her, and more shocked that his soft, mushy mouth could make the hard clicks required to speak her language, and so fluently, though she wasn’t sure what a “soul forge” was, probably some sort of alien med bay. 

“Perhaps”, answered Y’Shar. “How is it that you understand me? You speak Yautja very well”. 

The creature made a huffing noise that she had come to recognize as the ooman version of a chuckle and one side of his soft mouth raised in a smirk. 

“It is the Allspeak, I can communicate in any language. It’s a form of magic”

“Magic” translated to “impossible” in Yautja and Y’Shar cocked her head and studied him intently for a moment. 

Then she remembered that she wanted his armor off and for him to be on the medical cot. “Take off your armor and clothing and get up on the cot” she instructed him. “It will heal you”. 

He looked at her and made a face she wasn’t able to recognize. Then he started to remove the metal braces and unbuckle the leathers that were draped and wrapped around his body, wincing and gasping as he did it. 

She watched him curiously, without any emotion. She had seen many oomans without their clothes-without their skins as well. It didn’t mean anything to her but she was interested in how he might differ from them. 

His body was slender with defined muscles like taunt cables. He must be very agile, she thought hopefully. He was covered in blackening bruises and cuts, but she could see many healed battle scars beneath them that she couldn’t help but admire. He must have survived many great battles. He had the same sheathless configuration as a male ooman, his genitalia hanging limply outside his body. Such a poor design, though, she thought. 

He winced again as he climbed up onto the cot and laid down. 

“I could heal myself but they have put these magic dampening cuffs on me”, he said holding out his hands and raising the dark hair patches above his eyes hopefully. 

She looked at the cuffs with curiosity. “Impossible” dampening? What could that mean? She decided it was in her interest to leave them on him until the hunt so she chuffed at him and turned on the equipment. 

He gasped as the medbay identified his broken bones and started setting and mending them. Yautja did not do much to relieve pain, as enduring pain was a sign of strength so he felt every bone being set. Soon he passed out. 

Y’Shar huffed at his weakness, though to be fair there was a huge amount of damage done by the green creature. 

***

Thor had muzzled him and put the magic dampening cuffs on him. He knew he would be taken to Asgard for trial, and probably executed. Death was preferable to being caught again by Thanos after such a spectacular failure. He accepted his fate, though he wouldn’t go quietly, thus the muzzle. 

The Avengers surrounded him as he was herded through the hallway. 

Suddenly the wind was knocked out of his lungs and his broken ribs screamed in pain in his chest. He had been grabbed by something! One of the children of Thanos? Was he being brought back to suffer the titan’s wrath?

The pain was excruciating and the creature who held him jumped through a window carrying him close to its body. He passed out as they fell. 

When he awoke he was in a room made of dull metal and the creature, who was very clearly female, was tearing off his muzzle. 

He spit out a mouthful of blood from the sharp contraption and stared at his captor. He had never seen anything like her among the Children of Thanos, perhaps he was safe? What exactly was safe?

She was over a head taller than he was, very muscular yet also very curvy and feminine. She wore a loincloth and a halter covered by metal armor. But her face! It was not like anything he had ever seen. Her eyes were yellow and beady and she had no nose that he could see, her forehead was wide and domed and her long hair was thick and rubbery like black snakes decorated by many gold bands. But the worst was her mouth. She had two sets of tusked mandibles covering an inner mouth of sharp teeth. No lips, just teeth. 

The Allspeak translated her clicking and contralto mumbling to “I will heal you first, prey”.

He stared at her, then at the cot. “What? Is that a soul forge?”

The creature silently moved her mandibles in what he assumed was an expression of surprise. She hadn’t expected him to understand her. 

He chuckled and explained Allspeak to her. She seemed uninterested and told him to remove his armor and clothing and get on the medical cot. 

Loki hesitated for a moment, then decided that whatever was going to happen next would be easier without a body full of shattered bones and deep bruises. 

He winced as he removed his armor and clothing. He was badly damaged and it was at the edge of his limits that he was functional. 

She stared without blinking or moving as he undressed. He found it disturbing but wasn’t exactly sure why. 

He tried to get her to remove the magic dampening cuffs, but she declined and flipped on a switch. 

Excruciating pain jolted through his broken body for a few moments and then everything was black.


	2. Chapter 2

Y’Shar left the unconscious prey and went back to the helm of her ship. She was going to need to get out of the area. The Oomans did not have space travel, but she had no idea if the prey’s people would attempt to rescue him. 

She set a course for a sparsely populated section of the galaxy where there were some ideal hunting planets and jumped through a wormhole. Once on the other side, she removed most of her armor, sitting on the floor to meticulously clean and polish it before hanging it up. 

After a while the med bay buzzed, indicating that it had finished its work. Y’Shar opened the door to find her prey had gotten up and was putting on his under clothes. 

“Thank you” he said. His voice was almost a purr, very pleasing to Y’Shar’s ears. 

“You will be honorable prey, your th’syra will be displayed with great pride.” Responded Y’Shar

The prey looked at her like she was hulij-bpe. “I will what?” 

“I am a hunter” Y’Shar said, puffing up her chest and raising her long dreds in an arc around her face. “I have chosen you as honorable prey”

“Oh I think you’ve made a mistake, I’m not honorable at all.” Responded the prey with a smirk on his angular but mushy ooman-like face and an amused glint in his emerald eyes. 

Y’Shar cocked her head and studied him. Her mandibles retracted in thought. “You will be challenging, indeed”. She said finally. 

“My master will be looking for me.”, he said ominously, “He will want to punish me for my failed invasion. Death will be preferable to what he has planned”. 

“You will die by my hand, prey.” Y’Shar was not giving this trophy up to anyone. 

“Loki, my name is Loki” said the prey. “God of Mischief, Chaos, Lies, Fire and Stories. Prince of both Asgard and Jotunheim”. His posture was straight and his head held high. 

Y’Shar was quiet for a moment, still as a statue. She had never hunted prey that had a name. She wasn’t sure what she thought of that. Finally she decided that the honorable thing to do was to give it her name as well, to even the score. “I am Y’Shar, Blooded Yautja Huntress” she said finally, putting a claw to her chest for emphasis and puffing up again. 

***  
When Loki awoke his body was stiff but pain free. He sat up and ran his hands over his chest, the pain from the broken ribs was gone. The contusions all over his body had faded either to pale yellow or were gone completely and the cuts were nothing but pale pink scars to add to his collection. He assumed that any internal injuries he had had were also tended to. 

The room was warm enough, but he got up to put on at least the leggings and tunic that he wore under his armor. 

At that moment the door opened and the female creature walked into the room with the grace of a dancer, not making a sound. She had removed her armor and was only wearing a loincloth and a skimpy halter barely covering her ample breasts. She had the body of a Valkyrie and the head of a nightmare. She still had her gauntlet on, and he assumed correctly that it concealed daggers. 

“Thank you” he said, thinking it was in his interest to be polite and appear compliant. 

The creature responded that she would be hunting him as honorable prey and would display his skull as a trophy. 

Loki couldn’t believe what he heard. She had healed him just to hunt and kill him? But more than that, she thought he was honorable? She must be crazy. Had she not seen what he was trying to do on Earth?

“I think you’ve made a mistake, I’m not honorable at all” he said apologetically. “At least that's what I have been told by everyone my entire life.”

The creature cocked her head and studied him. Her long rubbery dreds brushed against her ample hip. Loki admired the many gold bands that decorated her snakey ”hair”. She would actually have been attractive, for an alien, except for her beady eyes and the crablike mandibles that closed tightly over her fang filled inner mouth. 

“You will be challenging indeed” she clicked. 

He tried to explain that Thanos’ children would be looking for him, and death was preferable to what they had planned for him. 

She told him he would die by her hand, as if to reassure him. She kept calling him “Prey”, though and that grated on him. 

Still, her killing him quickly would be close to what he expected if he had been delivered back to Asgard as planned. Either would be better than what Thanos would subject him to, at this point he welcomed death. 

“Loki”, he said “My name is Loki” which he followed with all of his many designations in hopes that she would realize just whom she had captured. 

The creature hesitated as if he had broken some sort of hunters code, then clicked her mandibles and told him proudly that he would be hunted by Y’Shar. 

***

Y’Shar knew that the prey- Loki, would be hungry after the healing session so she went to the little pantry and piled up a plate for him. She made the assumption that his diet would be similar to oomans, with his blunt front teeth and small canines he must be omnivorous. She added some fruit and root vegetables along with the meat, which was raw. 

He thanked her politely and stared at the raw meat. She huffed in disgust realizing that he must want it heated and burned like the oomans like to eat it. She brought out a small burner for him to hold it over. He immediately brought out a small dagger seemingly out of the air and jabbed a piece of meat to cook over the fire. He absently poked at the vegetables and fruit with his other hand. He picked up a root vegetable and bit into it. 

Y’Shar chuffed and walked back to the helm of her ship. The dagger was too small to be a threat to her, he could keep it, though she wondered where he had hidden it. 

She sat down and relaxed. Considered having some c’tnip but then suddenly she saw a blip behind them near the wormhole she had used. Someone had followed her!

She cloaked her ship and turned it to face the intruder. 

It was a large fighter craft, faster than her ship but big enough to have a small crew. She was outgunned, and space battles were not her forte. 

She heard the prey walk up behind her, he made an ominous sound. 

“Is that your people?” Y’Shar asked

“My master’s people. They come to retrieve me. Sadly, for both of us, you will not get your hunt after all”. He said flatly, the little bit of color having left his face. 

“Your th’syra will be the centerpiece of my collection. They will not take you from me”. Y’Shar said with pride. 

“Take off these cuffs and I will help you” he said, holding his forearms up to her. 

She chuffed and turned to the console. The ship was coming in their direction. She started moving towards a small group of asteroids. 

The enemy ship changed course and followed, somehow it could detect her even while she was cloaked. 

Loki stared at the console with a deliberately blank face but Y’Shar could smell fear on him for the first time. 

“I can distract them” he said, his voice matter of fact and as calm as if he were talking about the weather. 

Y’Shar wasn’t fooled, and the smell of fear on this formidable prey at the sight of the enemy ship started to worry her. She was a strong and skilled Yautja Female, but she wasn’t stupid. 

She walked to a hidden cabinet and pulled out a heavy set of metal shears she had for ship repairs. She nodded her head and directed her gaze at the cuffs on the prey's wrists. He held them up for her eagerly. 

The soft metal cut easily and he rubbed his wrists as the pieces clattered to the ship's floor. The corners of his fleshy lips raised in a satisfied smirk. 

Y’Shar looked at him expectantly. The other ship was nearly in firing range. 

“He wants me alive, he will make me long for something as sweet as pain” he said under his breath. And then he made some elegant movements with his hands and spoke a couple words that Y’Shar did not understand. 

Then as if he had set a trap in place he commanded “Set a course for the nearest wormhole, quickly!”

Y’Shar didn’t appreciate his tone of voice but turned to the console and was shocked to see that they were surrounded by ships identical to her own. She did not hesitate. The other ships all sped off in different directions and the enemy took chase after one of them. 

She sped into the first wormhole, not even certain where it led. 

Seconds later they burst out the other end. “Again,” said Loki “We need to lose them”

Y’Shar quickly located another wormhole and jumped into it. This one she knew, it led to a small system relatively close to Yautja Prime that had some simple hunting planets. Low challenge, mainly meat hunting. She positioned the ship into orbit around one of them. 

“OK” said Loki “this should do.”

Y’Shar was impressed. She had never seen anything like what Loki had done. This must be the impossible “magic”. It disturbed her a little as well, this being may be much more powerful than she could imagine. 

***

Her pantry was about half full but with an extra mouth to feed she decided that it would be best to take advantage of the game hunting opportunity and take a shuttle to the surface. She didn’t trust Loki to be by himself on her ship so she thought she might take him to the surface with her. He could help to dress the kills and carry the meat. 

She was actually quite intrigued by the “magic” skills he had. She wasn’t sure that hunting him as prey was the best use of him, perhaps he would make a good pet, though she actually wondered at this point if she could control him. She would need to study him and understand what he was capable of doing. 

Whatever was trying to recapture him would likely be just as challenging or perhaps more, keeping him as bait could result in many challenging hunts. She wasn’t going to let him know what she was thinking just yet. 

***

The Yautja had put them in orbit around a lush green planet. She told Loki she was going to bring him down with her to hunt for meat. 

Loki had done much hunting in Asgard as a boy, this could be a pleasant distraction, he thought. 

The shuttle landed in a clearing. The plant life around them had a bluish tint to it. The trees had flat, wide branches and the Yautja jumped up into them as if it were the most normal thing in the world to do. Loki watched her from below and followed on the ground. 

Loki watched her curiously as she cloaked herself and became nothing but a faint shimmer in the flat branches of the strange trees. Loki followed suit by making himself invisible as well. 

He expected the Yautja to be angry and look for him, but she just continued along her way. He decided to make a turn and separate himself from her, perhaps he could hide out on this planet for a while. 

He didn’t get far before the creature jumped down in front of him and decloaked all of a sudden. Startling him. 

“Where do you think you are going, prey, Loki? Did you think I couldn’t see you?” She clicked and growled. “I will find you wherever you are.”

Loki was confused, was she somehow immune to magic? This was certainly a disturbing discovery. 

“I heard something over in this direction” he lied. “I thought perhaps it would be a good animal for hunting,” he added awkwardly. 

She seemed to sniff the air, then looked at him for a few moments. “The creatures in that direction are easy to kill and don’t taste very good. We will continue the direction I was leading.”

The creature stayed on the ground this time, as if to keep a closer eye on him. Loki let go of the invisibility spell and walked silently beside her. 

Soon they came to flat field, and in the distance a group of four legged creatures was feeding on the grass-like vegetation that covered the ground. 

“This is what we hunt”, she said. 

The creatures were about the size of cattle, but had longer necks and their tails dragged on the ground behind them. 

“They startle easily, so we must approach quietly and strike from a distance”. Y’Shar advised. “See the two at the end? We will take those two” she informed him. 

Loki nodded and crouched down in the grass with the yautja. They moved on their bellies and it seemed to take hours, but yautja have infinite patience when it comes to hunting. 

Finally they were within a few yards of the chosen quarry. Loki could even smell them now, the grassy smell of herbivores seems to be universal. The yautja looked at him and nodded, then pulled a disc from her belt and threw it towards one of the creatures. It cleanly sliced off its head and returned safely to her hand. Loki quickly threw a dagger into the eye of the other one, following with a second dagger to the neck. Loki’s creature tried to run but only got a few steps before it collapsed. 

The rest of the herd ran away in a panic.

Again Y’Shar was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the daggers. Where was he keeping them? She had expected to kill both of the creatures herself and have him just help to dress them and carry the meat. 

Y’Shar approached Loki’s kill and pulled the dagger from its eye. She examined the dagger and looked at Loki, flaring her mandibles and emitting a low purr. “You impress me, Loki” she said, handing him his bloody dagger. 

Loki did not miss that she only used his name this time. 

The two of them silently dressed their kills, putting the meat into nets that they brought. When they were finished they started back to the shuttle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: review tags

As they approached the shuttle Y’Shar froze. She glanced at Loki to get his attention and gestured for him to stop.

He looked at her curiously, they were not yet in sight of the shuttle and he couldn’t hear anything. He reached over to touch her domed forehead.

Y’Shar jerked away at his touch, but he reached over to her to make contact again.

_“What is it?”_

Y’Shar startled, his voice was in her head. Not a sound disturbed the jungle.

“ _Just think it to me”_ his voice encouraged.

Loki looked at her and nodded subtly. _“Tell me why you stopped”_

Y’Shar took a deep breath and thought back _“There are intruders at the shuttle, five of them”_ she thought, flashing her vision of their heat signatures behind the trees.

Loki seemed to turn even paler than he already was.

“ _They found us! We must hide!”_ The voice in Y’Shar’s head urged.

“ _We will not hide._ _I am a blooded yautja female, I will not run from a_ _fight!_ ” Y’Shar made an audible chuff and puffed her chest and raised her dreds in an arch around her face as she started stealthily towards the shuttle. Once ahead of him and no longer in contact she said out loud “Hide yourself if you are so weak, perhaps I was wrong about you. I will handle this alone”.

Loki hesitated for a moment, mentally doing the math and hoping that the five the Yautja perceived were ones the two of them could prevail against. He followed quietly in her footsteps.

He almost sighed in relief when he got close enough to the shuttle to see that at least two of the intruders were chitauri, they would be easy targets.

Then his stomach twisted when he saw a third. A tall, strong female in black and white carrying a wickedly sharp three pronged spear: Proxima Midnight. Right behind her was a flash of green and red, Loki gasped as he recognized Gamora. Two of Thano’s most powerful adopted daughters. His sadistic adopted siblings had come to retrieve him for endless torture in punishment for his failure to retrieve the tesseract.

Y’Shar roared, flaring her mandibles wide and flashing her sharp fangs at the women. She pulled a small rod from behind her and it opened into a wicked glaive.

Loki threw a green fireball of seidr at them, hitting Proxima Midnight and knocking her down.

The yautja charged Gamora with her glaive but the green woman kicked her feet out from under her in a flash.

Y’Shar screamed in rage as she got up and punched Gamora in the face, causing her to take a few steps back before jumping forward and connecting with a swing to the yautja’s lower mandible. Y’Shar was very impressed by the strength and skill of this small female.

Loki quickly took out the three Chitauri with his daggers, leaving just the daughters of Thanos for the two of them to fight.

Proxima Midnight was up again and getting ready to throw her three pronged spear at Y’Shar.

“Look out!” Warned Loki “That is more than just a spear, it's heavier and more powerful than it looks!”

Y’Shar dodged just in time and the spear buried itself halfway into the rocky ground where she had been standing.

The Yautja roared in rage and ran towards the woman in black and white, swiping at her with her wrist blades.

Proxima Midnight backed away, but not before taking some deep cuts to the chest. They bled profusely but did not get anything vital.

The tall woman reached out her hand to summon the spear back to her, it barely started to pull out of the ground when  
Y’Shar lunged at her again and hit her square on the side of her face, knocking her to the side where she lost her balance and fell, the spear remaining in the ground.

She was up again in a second and jumped and kicked the yautja hard in the stomach, if Y’Shar did not have the musculature that she did this would have caused severe damage. The dark woman seemed surprised that the yautja was still standing.

Loki and the green woman fought near the entrance to the shuttle. Gamora kicked and punched at him faster than he could parry. As soon as he got a second he generated and threw a ball of seider at her that doubled her over and threw her into the bushes, leaving her unconscious.

Loki turned to assist the yautja, but Y’Shar had knocked her opponent down onto her face. Loki watched in fascination and horror as the yautja plunged her claws into the prone woman’s back and yanked out something bloody and white, pulling it savagely towards her head as the woman shieked her final protest.

The yautja pulled until her skull was visible and with one last yank it was free from her body. Y’Shar held the gory prize above her head and roared in triumph as red rivulets of blood rolled down her arm to her shoulder and down into her cleavage.

Loki was horrified and wanted to look away. He was used to the brutality of battle but this was beyond anything he had ever seen before. He felt his last meal try to come up in his mouth and quickly looked away.

He somehow managed to regain his composure and yelled to the yautja “let’s go!” Running into the shuttle. The yautja followed.

Loki noticed with disgust that she had hooked the bloody skull and spine to her belt and brought it into the shuttle with her.

Y’Shar quickly jumped to the shuttle controls and flew up into space to connect with her ship.

Once on the ship she set a course through the nearest wormhole. This time they made five consecutive jumps.

Once they were in normal space Y’Shar set a course and relaxed. She started to remove and clean her armor and hang it up.

Loki watched her thoughtfully. When she got to the bloody skull on her belt he asked “Is that what you have planned for me?”

The yautja stopped and looked up at him for a moment. “You are more valuable as a living trophy, I will keep you as my pet”

Loki didn’t know whether to be relieved or offended. “I was a king!” He said. I am an heir to the thrones of two realms!”

“You are my pet” Y’Shar said, clicking her mandibles together quickly in a high pitched chitter that Loki assumed was a laugh.

Loki was not pleased, but he did feel relatively safe with the creature, oddly attracted to her as well. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head as if to knock that twisted thought out of his head.

“You are filthy,” said the yautja.

Loki’s eyes grew wide and his face grew warm, did he leave the connection between their minds open?

“We should bathe” she finished, cocking her head to the side at the strange expression on his face.

“Oh!” Said Loki. “Together?”

“S’ei, there is plenty of room. Follow me.”

With that she got up and walked to the room that she had shown him as the bathroom, the room had seemed larger than necessary to him when he had used it. She touched what seemed like a random spot on the wall and the large empty space on the floor opened to a crystal clear, steaming pool.

She casually slipped off her halter and loincloth and stepped into the pool. Apparently nudity and bathing were no big deal from her point of view.

Loki, on the other hand, looked away quickly. This was not what he was expecting at all.

“Take off your clothes and get in the bath, pet” said the yautja.

“Loki!” He corrected

She responded with the high pitched chitter that he now recognized as her laugh. “Get in the bath or I will drag you in, this doesn’t need to be difficult, you will feel better when you are clean. “

Loki didn’t want to be wrestled into the pool by the wet, naked yautja so he removed his bloodstained clothing and stepped into the bath.

The yautja purred reassuringly.

He glanced at her, without her clothing breaking up the pattern on her hide he could see that she was a lighter green on her front, with mottled greens and browns on her limbs and back. It was both good camouflage for hunting in the forest and aesthetically pleasing.

She grabbed some sort of sponge like thing and started rubbing the blood off of her chest and shoulders. Somehow the water didn’t seem to be getting dirty. She suddenly submerged and brushed her paws in her tresses to get the blood of of them.

Loki still hadn’t started washing.

When the yautja broke the surface again she quickly reached her hand over to Loki’s head and shoved him under the water. When he came back up he heard her high pitched, chittering laughter.

Without thinking he swept his arm across the surface and sent a wave of water right into her face.

The yautja leaned towards him, flared her mandibles and gave a quick roar, which terrified him until he heard her chittering again. Apparently she had a sense of humor of sorts.

She handed him the sponge and told him to clean up and climbed out of the water.

Loki averted his eyes but not before noticing that she was immediately dry when she stepped out. Whatever the liquid was it was certainly not mere water. She walked naked into the other room, presumably to put on clothes.

Loki cleaned himself and got out, and he was instantly dry. He reached into his pocket dimension and got himself some clean clothes to put on and followed her into the main room.

***  
Y’Shar was dressed and happily cleaning her gory prize from earlier. “This will go on my trophy wall” she said proudly lifting the now bare skull and spine for him to see. “Come, I will show you”.

She stood up gracefully and walked over to what appeared to be a bare wall. She put her claws on what seemed like a random spot and a seam appeared in the wall, quickly opening to show a brightly lit room behind it.

Loki followed her in and was overwhelmed by the number of highly polished skulls, spines and other bones mounted artistically on both sides of the room.

There were two huge elongated and eyeless skulls in the center, along with many horned and fanged monstrosities. Towards one end were what had to be some sort of human skulls, Loki couldn’t really tell if they were mortals, Aesir or Vanir. He didn’t see any that looked like they might be Jotun, but without their flesh they weren’t that recognizable, just no human sized heads with anything like horns.

The Yautja was purring loudly. The sound was oddly soothing, in contrast to the contents of the room. She looked at him expectantly and Loki realized that she was looking for complements.

“This is amazing, Y’Shar” he said. “Did you kill everything in this room?”

Her purring stopped abruptly. “Of course I did.” She snapped “Why would I display the trophies of others, that would not be honorable”

Loki realized that he had offended and quickly added “this is just such an impressive collection, I didn’t mean to offend, I’ve never seen anything like it. Tell me about these strange ones in the middle, the two with extra mouths inside.”

Y’Shar quietly began purring again and told him the story of the queens.

***

Things were quiet for what seemed like days. Loki wasn’t sure how many days had passed. The yautja insisted that he sleep in her large bed with her. It was basically a room with a cushion for a floor and many many different furs. It was big enough that he didn’t even know she was there.

She started training in the room she called the kehrite. He watched her sometimes, her moves were incredible. She practically flew through the air at invisible enemies.

He missed sparing and wondered if she would spar with him. It would be interesting with their very different fighting styles.

***

The yautja looked directly at him without blinking. “Are you challenging me?” She said, her mandibles twitching oddly.

“Just to spar, practice-fight. Don’t yautja do that?”

“S’ei, yes we do...” she said strangely. “I sparred with my hunt sisters”.

“Well, I think it would be fair enough” Loki said with a smirk, she may be larger than he was but he had some tricks up his sleeve.

He walked into the kehrite and faced her.

She cocked her head to the side, looking at him like he was crazy. Then he lashed out with a punch and she blocked it easily and countered with another punch.

She wasn’t giving him any breaks and landed several punches, they weren’t hard enough to damage him but he certainly felt them.

He managed to knock her down with a kick to the knee, but she barely touched the ground before she was up and she overwhelmed him with a series of quick kicks and punches, knocking him down.

“Enough, pet?” She said with an odd husky tone to her contralto voice.

Loki picked himself up from the floor. “Enough for today”, he said but we can do this again”.

Y’Shar let out a low growl followed by what sounded like a purr but quickly changed back to a growl. She proceeded to ignore him and went back to the exercises she had been working on before his interruption.

***

Y’Shar was surprised by her pet. He had challenged her. She was intrigued but slightly disgusted. Did he know what it meant for a male to challenge a yautja female?

She knew of a few males who had kept ooman pets for mating, it was unheard of for a female to do this. There were not that many female pups born and they always had more than enough suitors.

Of course Y’Shar had beat and rejected every one of of the males who had challenged her. How would it look for her to mate with this ooman-like creature? She decided it didn’t matter because she would just beat the crap out of him anyway, just like her yautja suitors.

So she let him enter the kehrite with her and try.

He wasn’t that bad, but it felt both titillating and very wrong. She had to deliberately suppress her scent which was responding to him. She decided to beat him quickly and put an end to this absurd perversion before things went too far.

Her pet took it well but expressed desire for another match in the future. She growled, but it tried to switch to a purr, to her embarrassment. She forced it back to a growl.

What was she doing? This creature did have unknown power, which really was quite intriguing-but he was a pet! And he looked like a ooman with his mushy lips and soft curly black hair. She should feel nothing! He was not a yautja!

She made a decision to just seek out a high ranking male next time she was on yautja prime. Her biology was taking control and it was time for her to slow down and have a pup or two. Yautja pups.


	4. Chapter 4

“What species are you?” Y’Shar asked randomly and bluntly one day after they had finished a meal together.

Loki hesitated and tried to think of a way to avoid the question.

“You aren’t Ooman, I knew that as soon as I saw you flying on the chitauri machine. Your heat signature is too low. You also smell a little different.”

Loki scowled, this was not a subject that he liked to discuss, but since the yautja probably had never even heard of Jotunheim he decided to be open about it. “I am a Jotun, a Frost Giant, from Jotunheim.” He answered. 

“You are very small for a giant”, she commented tactlessly. 

“Yes, I’m a runt. I was left in the cold to die by my father, the Jotun king. I was taken and adopted by Odin, the Aesir king during the war. He changed my appearance and kept my true heritage a secret from everyone. He planned to raise me to be his puppet and put me on the throne of Jotunheim, but things changed and he no longer had use for me” he said bitterly

“Is this your true appearance or the appearance your adopted sire gave you?”

“I have no father! Neither my natural father nor Odin is my true father.” He started to tell her that his true appearance was an ugly monster, but stopped. He had no idea, would a frost giant be uglier than an aesir to her?

“This is not my natural form”. 

“What do you really look like?”

Loki sighed. “I guess I can show you” why not show the monster that he is really a monster too? 

Loki made a quick motion with his hand and allowed his body to shift into its natural form. 

Y’Shar flared and closed her mandibles in surprise. Not of his appearance but of how quickly he changed before her eyes. Instead of his porcelain white skin he was now blue with white ridges forming geometric patterns, his eyes were a glowing red on red and he had long, sharp horns growing back from his forehead. His hair was the only thing that didn’t change, it was still long, curly and black. 

“Is this magic?” She asked. 

“Changing my form? It’s actually the absence of magic.” He said. 

“I like you much better this way, '' she said clicking her mandibles in an expression loki had come to associate with her approval. 

“I was taught to hate it. I am the monster parents tell their children about at night. Also, this ship is too hot for me to stay very long in this form, I’m already very uncomfortable” he said as he switched back to his Aesir form. 

Y’Shar retracted her mandibles in disappointment. “Who taught you magic?”

“I was born with the ability, but my mother... my adopted mother taught me how to use it. Others have accused me of cheating if I use it in battle, but they don’t mind so much when it saves their skins “

“It’s your natural ability”, Y’Shar said. “There is no dishonor in using what you have naturally” 

Loki looked at the Yautja thoughtfully. It was refreshing to him that she thought this way. 

The yautja seemed to be in a very inquisitive mood today. “Where do you keep your daggers?”

Loki smirked. “In my Interdimensional pocket” he held out his hand and a dagger appeared and then vanished. I keep all sorts of things there. Then he opened his hand again and a giant razor sharp claw appeared in it. He handed the claw to Y’Shar. “A gift for you my lady, it’s the claw of a bilgesnipe that my brother and I killed. They are huge, foul tempered beasts, I’m sure you would love to hunt one.”

Y’Shar froze. Does he have any idea what he just did? He just gave her one of his trophies, indicating his intention to court her. She closed her paw around the claw and looked down at the point. It was very interesting and unique, as well as wickedly sharp, it had obviously come from a huge creature, but it was a unique choice for a courting gift. Traditionally skulls were given. Maybe his culture didn’t keep skulls? She chuffed and tried to hand it back to him. 

“No, I insist, please take it” said Loki with a smile. 

Y’Shar growled and got up to put the claw on a counter and walked into the kehrite. She would just work this weirdness off, and if he followed her she would put him in his place quickly. 

Fortunately for Loki, he was not in the mood for sparring or being social at all after that little interrogation. He pulled a book out of his dimensional pocket and sat down to read. 

With Y’Shar in the Kehrite and Loki reading the ship was on autopilot, but not for long. 

Suddenly there was a jolt and the ship jarred to a stop. Loki heard the hiss of the airlock and jumped up ”we are being boarded!”

Y’Shar stopped what she was doing and ran to see what had happened. 

In came two beings, one walked and the other floated. The one on the ground was blue and had multiple limbs and body parts replaced with cybernetics. The other was wearing a black robe and had no nose on his long angular face, his hands held together as if in peaceful prayer. 

“Did you think you could run from our majestic father?” Said the floating one calmly with an odd singing tone to his voice. “You have failed in your mission, you must face the judgement of the mighty Thanos” he sang

“Ebony Maw!” Loki growled. This was the one of Thanos “children” who had tormented him the most, taking advantage of his memories and traumas and making him relive them while adding additional horrors. Loki’s hands flashed with the green of his seider and he threw a continuous stream of power from each hand at the floating speaker. 

Ebony Maw deflected the attack and countered with his own. 

Meanwhile Y’Shar attacked the blue cyborg, Nebula and kicked her to the ground. 

“Push them back into the airlock!” Yelled Loki as his seider pushed his attacker back. 

The Yautja just growled, she had no intention of losing this interesting th’syra to the depths of space. The cybernetic parts would make for a very interesting trophy to display. 

Loki looked over his shoulder at the ship's controls. The Allspeak allowed him to read them and he quickly identified the controls to the airlock. ”push them back, Y’Shar!” 

But Ebony Maw was beginning to breach the defenses of his mind. ” _ you must return with us, child of Thanos. _ ” was the lilting command that tried to take control of Loki from within his own brain. 

Loki felt himself beginning to drift, the inner voice projected by Ebony Maw was hypnotic. But he knew what the result would be if he were to fall into this trap. 

”Never!” roared Loki out loud as he snapped his mind shut, severing the mental tendril Ebony Maw had slipped into him. 

Ebony Maw let out a gasp of pain as if the tendril had been physical and floated back a few paces. Loki took the opportunity to throw a huge fireball that pushed him back almost into the airlock. 

Meanwhile Y’Shar had Nebula on the ground, the yautja poised to slash her neck with her wrist blades. But the cybernetic woman was fast and kicked her off of her, Y’Shar’s blade slashing thin air. 

The Yautja got to her feet quickly and roared, hitting Nebula in the head with her wide domed forehead. The blue woman stumbled back a few steps. 

Then suddenly Nebula flew backwards in a stream of green energy and knocked Ebony Maw into the airlock. Loki quickly jumped to the controls and shut the door to the ship. He disengaged the shuttle that had brought the children of Thanos and opened the outer door to space. Sending the sorcerer and the cyborg to drift. 

Y’Shar roared in rage “You let them get away!!”

Loki looked at her like she was out of her mind and turned back to the ship's controls, heading for the nearest wormhole. 

She stormed over at him growling and flaring her mandibles and pushed him away. She took the contols and chose a different wormhole. 

“We will come back for them, pet. I will invite some of my hunt brothers and sisters and we will find them and hunt them all”. 

“You don’t know what you are dealing with!” Said Loki. “Thanos-“

“I will polish his th’syra and he will join my collection” growled the yautja. “That one will be mine.”

***

Y’Shar was angry. She was just about to take the skull of that female cyborg when Loki let them go. She would have taken the skull of the floating being as well.

Loki’s enemies made challenging prey and lovely trophies. Keeping him as a pet and using him for bait had been a good call, but she needed to have better control over him. 

She was also starting to enter her heat cycle, which pissed her off. It was always so inconvenient and she had no intention of producing a pup at this time. 

She didn’t really want to share this source of prey, but she realized that not only could they use extra power but the trophies would have more value if there were witnesses to the hunt. She would be very careful whom she invited to join them and her heat complicated the issue. Perhaps she would invite only females. 

They were several days out from the clan ship. She had plenty of time to think about it. 

***

Y’Shar was ignoring him. If he tried to insist that she speak to him she only growled and flared her mandibles. He didn’t like being ignored. 

He also didn’t like that she was mad at him. He wasn’t sure how to make it up to her. 

They ate in silence, Y’Shar would gather the dishes afterwards and put them in the washer. This was as close as she would get to him. She slept on the farthest corner of the huge bed, not that she had slept very close to him before. 

Loki was fairly used to people treating him like he was beneath them, but it stung that the yautja was doing it. He realized that he had grown fond of her fang filled face and lately she seemed almost attractive, she even smelled nice. 

He started rummaging through his various storage pockets for a peace offering. He had plenty of trinkets, Jewelry and such, but he didn’t think the yautja would really like sparkly things. He looked through his collection of daggers and considered a couple of them, but imagined her just stabbing him with them. 

He had given her the biggest bilgesnipe claw already, but he had several more. Perhaps he could make her a necklace of them. The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea. 

The claws were hard, like steel, he had to use magic to make holes to string them. He also had a few teeth that he alternated here and there. He strung them on a leather cord with elaborate knots between the teeth and claws. Anytime she was near he slipped it back into his dimensional pocket. It would be a surprise. 

***

Y’Shar spent most of the time in the Kehrite. She wanted to be in the best possible condition should another group of Loki’s enemies find him. Next time she would get another trophy skull. 

She noticed that Loki was watching her today. She didn’t have to get along with him, she just had to have him with her to lure the prey to him. Still she puffed up her chest involuntarily and raised her dreds. She caught herself quickly and reversed the action. He wasn’t a yautja, in fact he was her pet. 

He waited politely until she finished the exercise. 

“Y’Shar, I have a peace offering” he said and raised his hand and a necklace of claws and teeth appeared dangling from his fingers. 

She cocked her head to the side, her rubbery tresses were extra sensitive now and when they brushed against her hip it caused a tingle down her spine. 

The necklace was pretty, why was he doing this? She walked up to him. 

Loki stood on his tip toes and tied the necklace around her neck, his hands brushing under her dreds sent another tingle down her spine. His soft face was inches from her mandibles. He smelled like forests and spices, not like a yautja but not like a ooman either. It was interesting. She stood perfectly still, like a statue. 

He let go and stepped back and lifted both corners of his mushy, Ooman-like mouth, exposing his teeth in an expression she had learned was pleasure rather than the challenge it appeared to be. “It looks good on you my lady”. He said. 

Y’Shar looked down at the necklace of sharp claws and teeth and admired the knot work that shaped the gift. “Thank you, Loki” she said, cocking her head again. What could he want? Was this part of his courtship ritual? Should she attack him?

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to kill anyone last time I was found” he said with a smirk. “I’m sure they will find me again.”

Once again she cocked her head. He had brought her a gift, he should be ready to be attacked. How was he supposed to court her if they didn’t fight? He just talked. 


	5. Chapter 5

Y’Shar reached out and grabbed Loki by the shoulder. It was supposed to be a friendly gesture but she gave in to the urge to throw him against the wall of the kehrite. 

His expression showed surprise and shock as she walked over to him, alternately growling and purring. 

She allowed her musk to flow and fill the room with its sweetness. She wasn’t thinking clearly now, her heat had gone too far. This magical creature was too alluring, too... interesting. What sorts of talents could it give her pup?

She drew back her fist to punch him in his soft mouth but he vanished and reappeared behind her. 

She twirled around to face him, flaring her mandibles and raising her dreds in an arch around her face in excitement as she bent down to his level and roared inches from his face. 

Loki still felt more confused than anything else, even though her display was frankly terrifying and her scent gave him confusing feelings in his belly. 

He was more than a head shorter than she was, the height difference was the same it would be with a normal sized female yautja and a male yautja. It made Y’Shar feel strong and feminine to look down at him. Most males who she had defeated were close to her size and it never felt right. She hated being small, though still took pride in the victories. 

This... felt good. 

Loki was not as muscular as a yautja, in fact he was rather lean and wiry but Y’Shar definitely found his magic to be a strength to be admired, and very appealing. She saw him as a very intriguing match and worthy of her attention. 

“Y’Shar?” He pleaded with his hands open and facing her as if to push her away. “What is going on? Have I offended you?”

The female growled and grabbed him by his neck. Loki stared at her in confusion, both hands gripping her wrists. He wasn’t afraid, yet something was happening that he didn’t quite understand. 

Y’Shar loosened her grip enough that he could breathe but not escape and leaned in to take in more of his scent. She ran one of her mandibles through his soft, inky black hair. It fascinated her with its tiny, silky strands and sweet fragrance. 

Loki shifted into his Jotun form and dropped his temperature to where the yautja would have suffered frostbite if she didn’t let go, which she did with a furious roar. 

Loki quickly got out of her reach and shifted back, he was very intrigued. Why was she attacking him and why did she smell so good? He didn’t know if he should be afraid or aroused. “Wait?” He thought “Aroused? No. I shouldn’t be aroused!”

The yautja roared and charged him with her head down to bash him with her domed forehead. Once again Loki teleported behind her as she slammed through the space he just emptied. “Ha! Missed me!” He taunted foolishly as she nearly tumbled to the other side of the kehrite. 

Y’Shar screamed her rage at him and quickly strode back to him and landed a punch to his face, breaking his orbital bone and knocking him down. 

Loki was stunned for a moment; his eye tearing and swelling, the pain was sharp and disorienting. His vision was blurred and he struggled to see only one of her. Then he awkwardly got up and threw a sloppy fireball at her, which landed on her chest and shoved her back against the kehrite wall. 

The yautja chittered in glee at his aggressive use of magic, which further confused Loki. 

She brushed off the ash where her halter had burned and the charred pieces fell to the floor, exposing her large firm breasts. She then charged him again, bending low and grabbing him over her shoulder and throwing him down to the floor. She jumped to pounce on his prone form but she was stopped in mid leap, hovering over him just out of reach. 

Loki had used his magic to keep the crazed female from smashing him. She swiped her claws at his face but she was inches too far away. Loki smirked and blew a kiss at her, not that she would understand the gesture, but he couldn’t help himself. 

The yautja started to purr. The sound was soothing and seemed to vibrate through his entire body in an oddly sensual manner. Loki was shocked and confused that his body was reacting to her, he felt his trousers becoming tight. 

Not that he hadn’t been finding her more attractive by the day, he had had liaisons with many different species of both sexes- he just didn’t really understand why she was attacking him, and why it felt so good even with his injured and throbbing eye socket trying to distract him. 

Her rubbery tresses hung down and brushed against his face, the tingling making her catch her breath and causing her to purr louder. 

Loki stared up at her, enjoying the vibrations of her purring. He reached up and pushed some of her dreds out of his face and held them in his hand. They were warm and rubbery, he could feel her pulse racing within them. She growled for a moment and went back to purring. 

“You have my acceptance and consent” her silky contralto voice seemed to caress him physically. “Let me down now” 

Loki stared at her for a moment, then rolled away and gently set her down on her belly. 

She got to her hands and knees purring loudly as she sensuously crawled to him on all fours. 

Loki stared in fascination as she reached out to him and started to remove his clothing. She became frustrated with the fastening on his trousers and ripped them off of him with a triumphant growl. 

“Slow down!” Breathed Loki as he bent up to plant kisses and nibbles on her neck, his face covered in a tangle of her sensitive dreds. 

She purred loudly and yanked off her loincloth, pushing him down on his back so she could straddle him. 

“Ok, I guess you are impatient”, Loki mumbled under his breath. “I guess that’s OK” he said looking slowly up at her erect dark green nipples on her round breasts. 

She wrapped her clawed hand firmly around his erect cock, stroking it a couple of times to get the feel of it. Then she positioned herself over him and impaled herself on it without any more hesitation. 

Loki let out an oof, partly of pleasure and partly from surprise at her sudden weight bearing down on his midsection. She purred and leaned towards him, her breasts aligned with his face and her pelvis forcing him in and out of her. 

She was fully in control and doing all the work. Loki was just along for the ride; he rubbed his face across her breasts and took a nipple into his mouth to nibble on. She purred even louder between moans. 

Suddenly she climbed off of him and pulled him roughly up on his knees. She turned away from him on all fours and backed up to him, growling softly. 

Loki didn’t need any additional instruction. From this point of view she was just a lovely green woman with strange hair and an amazing body. He guided himself into her hot core and began to thrust. He leaned over her back and grabbed a handful of dreds in each hand and started to pull her head back. 

She made a strange sound, a gasp over a purr and a moan. He kept his grip on the warm pulsing dreds as his rhythm accelerated. 

Before long she roared and her core pulsed around him, forcing him to lose control and spill inside her. 

He let go of her dreads and collapsed against her sweaty, mottled green back. 

With a flick of his wrist they were clean and laying in her large bed. 

He wrapped his leg around her and scooted up to nuzzle the dreds on the back of her head. 

This was too much stimulation for her and she growled at him, but he didn’t understand. 

She was too exhausted to fight anymore so she rolled over so her dreds were out of his reach and put her arms possessively around his waist. Soon they both gave in to sleep. 

After a couple hours sleep Loki awoke with a clawed hand stroking his already erect cock. He moaned sleepily and rolled over, pushing her gently on her back as he mounted her. 

She wrapped her long legs around him and thrust her pelvis up to gain more friction. Her paws now tangling in his soft silky hair. 

She woke him up every couple hours this way until hunger alone woke him. He got up and walked into the pantry and brought her back a plate full of raw meat, and some that he had previously cooked for himself along with a couple of large glasses of water. 

She was ravenous and cleaned the plate quickly. Loki didn’t watch her eat, he always found it hard to watch her eat. She tore the meat and swallowed large pieces whole. He took her empty plate back and filled it for her again. 

When she finished she looked over to him. “You look awful”.

Loki reached up to his face. His eye was healing quickly but it was still swollen shut. He winced when he touched it. 

“You are soft and fragile like a ooman, come, let me put you in the med bay again.”

“Are you going to punch me every time we have sex?” Loki asked

“Only when I’m in heat” the yautja responded mater-of-factly. 

Loki stared at her for a minute then got up to walk to the med bay. 

***

As they approached the clan ship it filled the entire window. Loki had never seen a ship so huge, even Thanos did not have a ship that big. 

Y’Shar’s entire ship could fit inside it’s huge bay. Once she was inside and the airlock was closed they exited the ship. Two huge Yautja were there to greet her. 

A huge eight foot tall female walked up to Y’Shar and grabbed her shoulder. “Good to see you again, sister. What is this ooman you have brought, why isn’t he collared?”

“I would never have thought you the type to keep one as a pet, my pup” said the other tall female, her dreads slightly graying. Her coloring matched Y’Shar and the other large female. 

“This is Loki,” said Y’Shar “he is not a ooman. He has special abilities we have never seen before and he has enemies looking for him who make challenging prey”.

“Really”, said the first speaker. “He certainly looks like a ooman, but I see that his temperature is lower and he does smell a little different.” 

With that Loki disappeared and appeared behind the huge female, reaching up to tap her on the shoulder. She turned around in surprise and then growled loudly. Loki flashed out of sight again and reappeared beside Y’Shar. 

“That’s an interesting little trick your pet has, Y’Shar, I hope you have him under control.” 

Y’Shar growled at her sister and raised her dreads. “We will discuss this later, sister. Right now I would like to get to my quarters and settle in a bit. I will contact you later, I have a proposal that I think will interest you.”

The taller yautja clicked her mandibles and the other nodded and started to walk away. 

Loki followed Y’Shar into the clan ship. They walked through endless hallways that all looked identical to Loki. They passed multiple Yautja, nearly all male who glared with hostility at Loki and sniffed at Y’Shar, several growling or making dismissive noises. 

Finally they got to a door that looked pretty much like every other door they had passed. Y’Shar put her paw on a seemingly random spot on the wall and the door opened to a tidy living room with a large sofa. 

“Come, let me show you the bedroom.” Y’Shar said. 

Loki smirked and followed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Y’Shar’s bedroom on the clan was much like the one on her ship. It was basically wall to wall bed covered in various furs. 

Y’Shars heat was winding down, so she was no longer as urgent or demanding, or for that matter violent as she was a couple days prior. 

In fact, she seemed confused that Loki wanted to continue breeding her, but remembered that this was one of the reasons that so many male yautja’s took ooman females as mates. 

She didn’t mind continuing, it just wasn’t as intense as it had been before. A sparring match in the kehrite did wonders to spice it up, though. Loki didn’t seem to mind spending so much time in the med bay if it got him what he wanted. 

“Now that you have calmed down will you let me show you some things? I think you will like it” Loki whispered sweetly into her ear hole. 

“Hmmm, magic?” Said Y’Shar with interest. 

“No, not magic, but maybe you will think it is” he smirked as he pressed his soft mouth against her neck and continued down to her pale green belly. 

Y’Shar had already began to appreciate his soft ooman-like lips. She wondered what other things he could do with them. 

He started to lick her belly and move his way further down. When he got to the space between her legs he used his hands to open the slit that led to her core. 

He stuck his tongue inside and Y’Shar felt a rush of sensations. 

He continued to explore and tease, pushing his soft stubby tongue into her opening. 

Y’Shar took a deep breath, this was something she had never considered. During heat the only thing she could think of was to get her mate to spill his seed inside her, but this sensation was new and made her squirm a little. 

He ran his tongue towards the top of her slit and gently started to flick at the hardening tissue there. 

It was larger than that of an asynja or ooman, he could suck a couple of inches of it into his mouth, which he started doing. 

Y’Shar was amazed at the sensation, like fucking without the full feeling, just an incredibly intense sensation that brought her to the edge of climax but wouldn’t let her go any further. 

She shoved her pelvis up at his face and wrapped her legs tightly around his shoulders. He chuckled, “So are you enjoying this?”

“Yes,” she breathed, chittering happily. “Don’t stop.”

He chuckled again, then hummed as he sucked her clit in and out of his mouth. 

“Paya! Oh! Why didn’t I know about this before?” She panted 

Her breathing became more and more ragged. Her purr was broken up. Then she stopped breathing and held perfectly still, then she let out a scream and shoved her pelvis into his face and she held his head tightly in her thighs. Wave after wave hit her as he sucked until it was just too sensitive and she pushed him away. 

He looked at her, grinning ear to ear in what would have been a blatant challenge if she didn’t know better. Her wetness was shining all over the bottom half of his face, giving it a slight greenish tint. 

He wiped his face with the back of his hand and climbed on top of her. His hard cock positioning at her overstimulated opening. He slid in easily and started to thrust. For some reason the overstimulation had subsided and it just felt good. He gathered energy and soon was lifting his body high and pounding into her. 

She felt another climax building and purred and chittered. 

He broke his rhythm for a moment and gasped, then he spilled his seed into her and rolled off. Both of them panting to catch their breath. 

***

An urgent beep came from her gauntlet. She tapped it with her claw and the image of a male yautja in a hooded robe appeared. 

“Y’Shar, you are being summoned before the clan council. You must appear in one hour. Bring your ooman... creature.” The image immediately disappeared. There was no answer allowed from Y’Shar. 

“What was that?” Asked Loki. 

“I don’t know, but I have no choice but to comply”. 

They both jumped into the bath for a few minutes. Y’Shar was adamant that they wash as much of each other’s scent off of them as they could. She had an idea of what the council wanted to talk to her about and showing up covered in his scent would not help her case. 

Loki followed her through the identical hallways until they came to an elaborate door with geometric carvings. The door opened on its own as soon as they reached it. 

Y’Shar led him into a round room with 16 hooded yautjas. They were all around Y’Shar’s height. She was the only female in the room. There was a low vibration in the room caused by the males softly growling. 

Loki did not feel safe at all. 

“Female, why do you flaunt your misbreeding to us?” Said one near the middle. “With so few females being born and males having to make due with breeding hybrids with ooman females, why do you breed with this creature and make yet another hybrid when you can birth pure blood yautja?”

“This one has great strengths that you can not see, he would give great attributes to a pup” Y’Shar answered. 

“Your scent is strong, female. If it weren’t that the pup you carry is female we would have it culled from your womb. As it is we can’t see how it will be anything more than a child maker” a yautja to the left of the original speaker said, his voice dripping with contempt. 

Loki took a deep breath, he had no idea Y’Shar had become pregnant, but since she had been in heat it did make some sense. He stared at her, the nervous opening and closing of her mandibles seem to imply that this was news to her as well. 

“You will not breed any more hybrids, Y’Shar, from now on you will return here when you are in heat and produce a pup with an appropriate mate” said the original speaker. You may raise this female pup, but it will be your only hybrid. 

Y’Shar was quiet. She was angry that mere males thought to tell her what she could do, but she understood their anger. There were very few yautja females born, her bearer had been extremely lucky to have two, few females bore even one. 

“I will comply” Y’Shar responded woodenly. 

Loki stared at her in surprise, he hadn’t imagined her backing down so easily to anyone, especially not to males. 

She turned and walked to the chamber door. The males did not say another word, it was her right as a female to dismiss them and leave as she chose. 

Loki followed her in a daze. He had a million questions but didn’t know what to ask first. 

“We will go back to my rooms and eat, then we will talk to my sister and my chiva brother.” She said as if the last few minutes never happened. 

***

Yah-to was first to arrive. “Sister, what have you done?”

“Don’t worry about my choices, I have a hunt to propose that I think you will want to join” countered Y’Shar

“You always make the most foolish choices,” the larger female chuffed “ how do I know that this hunt of yours isn’t another of them?” Yah-to stared down at her smaller sister, her dreds raised and mandibles spread in an attempt to intimidate, which the smaller female was ignoring. 

Loki stood to the side and followed the conversation with his eyes. 

“The creature, Loki, has enemies who are looking for him. Strong, powerful enemies that make excellent prey. Intelligent and very cunning with surprising abilities, these enemies will find him and we can hunt them.” Y’Shar told her sister. 

At that point the door opened again and two male yautja’s walked in. They were the same size as Y’Shar, Yah-to towered regally over everyone. Y’Shar hated her sister sometimes. 

Y’Shar introduced them as Thu’Ytaal, her chiva brother and his friend Hin’Tei. 

The males glared at Loki and sniffed the air. Thu’Ytaal began to growl and his stare was a direct challenge to Y’Shar. 

“What is this Y’Shar? What have you done? Do you bring us here to taunt us with your perversions?”

“I have a hunt to propose” Y’Shar said ignoring the males disgust. “Loki has powerful enemies that will find him, they are strong and very cunning. Challenging prey that make valuable trophies, I am proposing to share this great hunt with you.”

“And we would be helping your... pet... by hunting these creatures. Why should we do that, child maker?”

Y’Shar flared her mandibles at the insult and stepped up to him so that they were toe to toe.

“Are you challenging me, Thu’Ytaal?”

“No, I will not waste my time with a ooman breeding child maker. You are pathetic, Y’Shar.”

“Loki is not ooman. I will challenge you to one on one combat myself, Thu’Ytaal” said Y’Shar with a deep growl to her voice. “We will go directly to the kehrite now and you will find out who is pathetic”.

“I will beat you, child maker, I will beat that hybrid abomination right out of you and breed you myself”.

Loki nervously followed the Yautjas to the community kehrite. Y’Shar and Thu’Ytaal removed their weapons and armor. Loki didn’t like this, what would happen to him if Thu’Ytaal won? What about Y’Shar’s pup?

Y’Shar growled and threw the first punch. It landed on Thu’Ytaal’s cheek but didn’t do any damage. He countered with a kick to her shoulder, which pushed her back a few steps. 

Y’Shar growled and returned with a kick of her own that landed on the side of his face and almost caused him to lose his balance. 

Thu’Ytaal recovered quickly and ran at the female with a barrage of punches to her face that pushed her backwards. 

Blood from his punches was dripping from between her mandibles and down her chin. She then punched him square on the lower mandible and a sickening crack filled the kehrite. 

Mandible hanging, Thu’Ytaal jumped and kicked Y’Shar square on the forehead , knocking her down. He ran to stomp her belly but she rolled quickly and jumped to her feet and in a single motion, swung and landed another punch to his already broken mandible leaving it barely hanging. 

Thu’Ytaal let out a growl mixed with a roar and puffed up and roared again. 

Y’Shar took this moment to plant a powerful kick to his shoulder, followed by a swipe of her claws across his chest, leaving four deep diagonal streaks. 

Thu’Ytaal screamed in rage and swiped back at her, missing as she leaned back out of his way. 

He stepped forward and swiped again, this time leaving a deep cut dripping green blood from her cheek. 

Loki held his breath. He knew Y’Shar had the ability to beat the male, but he didn’t like seeing her take damage. 

Y’Shar shoved Thu’Ytaal back so that he was pinned to the kehrite wall and began pummeling him with punch after punch. His beady eyes were swelling shut and his broken mandible dangled from his face. The slash on his chest continued to ooze green fluorescent blood which pooled at his feet on the kehrite floor. 

Finally she pulled him forward and flung him onto the floor “Do you concede?” She purred sarcastically. 

Thu’Ytaal took a deep breath and let it out. Then he said “Yes, female, I concede.”

“Good” said Y’Shar. “Now go to medical, if you are hunting with us I need you whole.”

“Yes, Female” he said respectfully as he pushed himself up off of the floor. 

Hin’Tei walked over to his prone friend and waited for him to get up, not offering any assistance. When Thu’Ytaal was up and standing the two Yautjas left the kehrite. 

Loki walked over to Y’Shar and put his hand over her bleeding cheek. His hand glowed green for a moment and the bleeding ceased. When he moved his hand away there was nothing but a scar left. Loki could have healed it smooth, but he understood that Yautjas took pride in their scars and was careful not to minimize it. 

Y’Shar touched his wrist, then her face and clicked in approval. She liked it when he used his magic when others could see. 

Yah-to also clicked her approval of her sister's new scar.


	7. Chapter 7

Y’Shar chartered a large ship with room for the three extra Yautjas. It was large enough to have a small bay to contain two small fighter ships and a shuttle. The owner of the ship came along to pilot, he was an older Yautja named Gaihrll, who was also interested in the hunt. 

Gahrll often hunted bad bloods, which is why he said he kept the fighter ships. Y’Shar thought his experience was a good fit for her hunt. 

Gaihrll was very easy going for a Yautja, he had seen it all. While he also was put off by Y’Shar’s relationship and pregnancy with the strange ooman-like creature he chose to confront it with humor rather than physical challenge. 

They headed back to the sector of space that Loki referred to as yggdrasil. 

They made no attempt to hide or cloak, and sure enough a ship found them quickly. 

A long, gray, noseless face appeared on the monitor in front of Gaihrll. 

“You have something that belongs to my father, Thanos, the Mighty Titan. I recommend that you hand his property over immediately.”

“Why don’t you just come and get it” taunted Gaihrll shutting down the link. 

The older yautja set course for the nearest habitable planet, moving slowly enough to make sure the other ship could follow but not capture them. 

Once in orbit the Yautjas and Loki gathered in the shuttle to go down to a heavily forested area of the planet to wait for their prey. 

Soon they spotted the Black Order’s shuttle landing near and they disbursed to surround it, cloaking themselves and watching. 

The shuttle door opened and Ebony Maw floated out. Followed by the cyborg, Nebula, several chitauri, a large black clad male and several other humanoid creatures. 

Loki touched Y’Shar’s forehead  _ “The new one is Corvus Glaive, he can not die as long as his glaive is in one piece. He is also the husband of the one you killed” _

_ “Magic! I need his th’syra to complete the set”  _ Y’Shar thought back. 

Loki was uneasy about Y’Shar focusing on Corvus Glaive but he knew better than to let her know. He would just make sure she had all the intel he could give her. 

_ “Destroy his glaive” _

Y’Shar growled. This was enough. She did appreciate the information but she didn’t need his help or backseat hunting. She wished she knew how to shut the telepathic link down. She shook her head and moved away from him. 

The three Black Order members stood outside of their shuttle and looked at the edge of the forest while the chitauri and humanoids spread out into the trees. 

“Show yourself and return to us what we seek” Sang Ebony Maw

Suddenly Nebula swept her cybernetic arm and deflected a smart disk, which then returned to its owner up in the trees.

Y’Shar seethed, it was Hin’Tei. What was wrong with him? She should not have trusted Thu’Ytaal’s judgment to include him. 

The cyborg woman scanned the trees until she found the shimmer that was Hin’Tei and sent a pulse of energy from her wrist blasters. The tree exploded and Hin’Tei fell to the forest floor. 

The Chitauri surrounded him immediately. Hin’Tei easily killed three of them right away with his wrist blades. They kept coming at him until Corvus Glaive called them back. 

Hin’Tei quickly took the three chitauri heads and put them on his belt. Y’Shar rolled her little yellow eyes in disgust. Was he really going to keep those heads?

“If you resist we will take you all... our father can use you in his crusade, you will join him, he can be very persuasive.” Ebony Maw floated towards the trees as his calm voice lilted over to them. 

“ _ I know you are here, little prince. Do not believe that your monster friends can keep you from our father” _

Loki winced and shut out the tendril Ebony Maw had used to invade his mind. 

The Yautjas moved silently closer, still cloaked with the exception of Hin’Tei. 

Suddenly Thu’Ytaal decloaked in front of Ebony Maw and slashed his wrist blade at his neck, a move that should have quickly decapitated the sorcerer, had he not disappeared and reappeared several feet away. 

Yah-to decloaked near the floating sorcerer’s new position and the huge yautja roared at him before trying to slash him with her wrist blades. Ebony Maw teleported again, barely avoiding her. 

The huge female continued to lunge at the sorcerer and he evaded her each time. 

Thu’Ytaal engaged the blue cyborg woman, focusing his shoulder plasma gun at her as she countered with her wrist blasters. 

Corvus Glaive rushed into the trees, Y’Shar jumped down in front of him clicking “this one is mine!” As she decloaked. 

She quickly extended her combistick and countered his attack. 

More chitauri and a few more humanoid fighters spilled out from the enemy shuttle. 

The Yautjas efficiently killed most of the chitauri and focused on the humanoids, chasing them into the woods for better sport. 

Corvus Glaive was not going to run and hide. Y’Shar was a little disappointed that there wouldn’t be a chase, but she was determined to get his th’syra to hang next to that of his wife. 

Her plasma gun whined as it continually refocused. She hoped it was powerful enough to destroy the glaive. 

“Come back home with us little princeling.” Sang Ebony Maw in the distance. 

Y’Shar continued her battle with Corvus Glaive, her combistick blurring as it attacked and countered. She finally got a shot from her plasma gun and took it, but it missed the glaive and burned a deep flesh wound in his forearm, which slowed him down a little. 

The cyborg continued to attack with her wrist blasters, injuring Thu’Ytaal’s shoulder, but he continued attacking her. 

Gaihrll was in the woods chasing down the humanoids, he managed to kill several and had their heads on his belt. 

Corvus Glaive was slowed by his injury and Y’Shar got another shot at the glaive. Her plasma gun cut it in two and she lunged at him, slashing through his chest with her wrist blades. 

He bleed profusely but seemed oblivious and punched Y’Shar on the side of her face, knocking her into the ground. 

She quickly planted her feet on the ground and jumped back up, slashing again at his neck. This time it went deep and in seconds he bled out in a copious fountain; a last punch lost power and barely brushed her face as he went down. 

She kicked the heavy body over and dug her claws into his back for her prize. Ripping out his spine and giving it a final yank to tear out his skull. She roared triumphantly holding it up before she fastened the gory trophy to her belt.

Loki heard the roar and smiled, but didn’t look her way. He knew what the roar meant and he was pleased, both that Corvus Glaive was dead and that Y’Shar had what she wanted. 

Hin’Tei appeared out of the woods with more chitauri heads on his belt. He launched himself at Nebula, who was still fighting Thu’Ytaal. Two of the humanoids jumped into the fight and pulled Hin’Tei to the ground. 

“Take that one alive” sang Ebony Maw. over his shoulder “Our father may want to question these creatures.”

Nebula kicked Thu’Ytaal down and assisted the two humanoids in capturing Hin’Tei. They dragged him into their ship as Thu’Ytaal followed to try to retrieve his friend. 

“ _ We will return for you, little prince. Father will punish you for your failure, you can not avoid this, your monsters cannot protect you forever.”  _ Ebony Maw said directly into Loki’s head. 

Loki shut him out again and threw a green ball of fire at him. He easily dodged it and floated back into his shuttle. 

The surviving Black Order and chitauri ran back to their shuttle and it quickly went to orbit. Soon a flash in the sky showed that their ship had entered a wormhole. They were gone. For now. 

The yautjas gathered at the entrance to their shuttle. Covered in blood and bearing their macabre trophies. 

“Where is Hin’Tei?” Asked Y’Shar. 

“They took him, alive” said Thu’Ytaal, looking at the ground. 

“Why did you bring him!” Yelled Y’Shar. “He is pathetic.”

“They will make him one of them, he will have no choice” said Loki. 

Thu’Ytaal continued looking at the ground. “Yautja are strong” 

“You don’t understand their tactics, he will buckle under them quickly, next time we find them he will be one of them” said Loki. 

Thu’Ytaal chuffed in disagreement. Y’Shar was concerned, Hin’Tei was weak minded, she didn’t have much hope in him resisting whatever it was they were going to do to him. 

“Let’s go back and clean our trophies” said Gaihrll The remaining Yautjas and Loki piled back into the shuttle and went back to the ship. 

The older yautja docked the shuttle neatly to the ship and they walked back into it. 

Y’Shar agreed to stay in orbit around the planet for a day to allow the yautjas to clean their trophies and get ready for the next encounter. 

Loki retired to their shared bedroom to read and escape the smell of all the heads being cleaned and polished. 

***

“Come see” clicked Y’Shar. Loki smiled and put his book down. He crawled off of the huge bed and out the door to the yautja. 

Y’Shar led him to a small wall that Gaihrll had assigned to her for the duration. There hung Corvus Glaive’s skull and spine, along with the two prices of his glaive. The bones were white with a glassy shine to them. 

Other wall sections displayed several humanoid skulls collected by the other yautja, there were no blank walls. All fastidiously polished and gleaming. 

“Beautiful, my darling” he praised. Y’Shar clicked her mandibles happily and puffed up her chest. She was pleased that her strange mate recognized and admired her superb skills. 

They went back to their room and Y’Shar lifted Loki under his arms and flung him onto the bed on his back. She growled and closed the door then crawled over to him, flaring her mandibles and arching her dreds around her head. 

Loki smirked as he watched her approaching. She crawled over his body and brought her mandibles down onto his shoulder and bit him, hard enough to draw blood. 

He gasped and reached up to grab two handfuls of dreds. Squeezing and pulling so that his hands slowly slipped down their length. 

Y’Shar’s growl morphed into a purr as the pressure and friction from his hands on her dreds sent tingles up her spine and back down between her legs. 

Loki raised his arms as he pulled towards the ends of her tresses. Y’Shar let go of his shoulder and looked up into his eyes with his blood dripping from her mandibles and chin. 

Loki let go of the dreds in his left hand and reached up to wipe the blood from her chin. 

Y’Shar started to tear his tunic. She knew he would either repair or replace his clothes with magic so she took great pleasure in destroying them. 

She tore his trousers off so that he was completely naked, and already hard. She sat up to straddle him and felt herself starting to levitate. 

It surprised her, but she loved it when Loki used his magic. He lowered her onto him so that he slipped inside of her, and then proceeded to lift her up and down onto his cock. 

The yautja purred for a little bit but quickly lost patience with not being in control. Loki read her correctly and gently let her down onto him. 

She rolled off, pulling him on top of her and pushing her pelvis up to engulf him. Her clawed hands dug into his hips and he moaned quietly. 

She let go and little drops of blood tickled his hips as they rolled down on her inner thighs. 

He had control again and held himself up on his forearms and slammed into her. His face was at chest level and he took a green nipple into his mouth and nibbled on it as his lower body pounded away.

Y’Shat growled and screamed her release, and after a couple more slams Loki let go too, filling her with his seed.

With a flick of his fingers the blood and other fluids were gone and the bed was dry and clean. Y’Shar definitely appreciated his magic, and that made Loki glow with pleasure. 

Before they went to sleep, Loki was laying on his back with his head on Y’Shar’s shoulder, starting to doze. 

“What will they do with Hin’Tei?” Asked Y’Shar. 

Loki was quiet, ground his teeth slightly together. He didn’t want to talk about this but knew he really didn’t have a choice. 

“Torture him until he breaks, then control his mind”

“He is a Yautja, he won’t break” said Y’Shar sleepily. 

Loki wasn’t going to argue with her. It didn’t matter what she believed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Y’Shar decided to stay where they were and let their prey come to them. This planet was suitable for hunting the Black Order when they appeared, and hunting the indigenous wildlife helped to keep the pantry stocked, which Gaihrll fussed over daily. 

After about a week in orbit, a small, single-person fighter approached. Gaihrll hailed them and demanded to know their business. 

The blue patchwork face of the cyborg, Nebula, appeared on the screen. 

“Surely, you don’t think you can capture the God of Mischief all by yourself,” sneered Gaihrll. 

The cyborg’s black eyes didn’t show any reaction. “I will speak to Loki and the leader of the monsters,” she said flatly. 

“We are Yautja,” growled Gaihrll. 

Nebula nodded faintly in acknowledgment. ”Yautja, ” she repeated.

Loki and the other yautjas all gathered in curiosity. 

“What do you want, Nebula?” Demanded Loki, stepping up to the front and getting right to the point.

“I believe we have a common goal, brother,” the expressionless cyborg answered. 

“As if I could ever trust you.” Loki nearly spat his reply. 

“We both would see our father, Thanos, dead, and you seem to have gathered the means to do so. I would like to assist. To join you.” Nebula’s liquid black eyes narrowed. “We are more alike than it is comfortable for me to think about.”

”Thanos is not my father, no matter what he believes. I have no father!” Loki raised his chin into the air to look down his nose at the woman on the monitor. 

He had spent many hours in deep conversations with Nebula, between the torture sessions-sessions she had often administered to him herself. 

Like him, she was the neglected second child. She had lived in the shadow of her sister Gamora, much like Loki had grown up eclipsed by Thor. She had also yearned for her father’s attention and approval without ever gaining it. She watched as Gamora basked in their father's affection, and she grew cold. Loki did have an odd sense of comradery with her, but he still didn’t trust her. 

“What assistance do you propose, cyborg? Tell me why we shouldn't hunt you down and kill you with the rest of your clan.” Y’Shar pushed Loki out of the way to reassert her dominance. 

“I would join you to fight against Thanos and his other children. All I ask in return is that you spare my sister, Gamora, and that I witness Thanos's demise. 

“Why would you see your own sire killed?” Y’Shar inquired. 

“He is not my true father; he claims to have adopted me after killing my entire race. I saw him kill my mother and siblings. I am the last Luphomoid, and thanks to him, I’m not even whole. 

He pitted me against my adopted sister Gamora, and every time she beat me, he removed a part of my body as punishment, replacing it with machinery. He raised me from childhood, yes, but I have no love for him”. 

Y’Shar looked at Loki, Loki nodded that this was all true. 

”Why would you want to spare Gamora? When she was what caused you to lose your natural body and become what you are now? Her skull would look good in my collection.” Asked Yah-to, stepping forward from behind her shorter sister, who chuffed indignantly. 

”Gamora is my sister. She is all I have left in the world. She did not know why I was changed. Thanos did not want her to find out, or she wouldn't have fought me as hard.” Nebula replied.

The yautjas were quiet for a moment, letting the disturbing situation sink in. 

“What will you do to assist us?” asked Y’Shar, ending her question with an odd click that Loki had never heard before, and the Allspeak did not translate. 

“I am privy to much information. I can share that with you. I will also fight beside you.” said Nebula. 

”We do not fight the Black Order,” said Y’Shar, standing tall and narrowing her tiny eyes. ”We hunt them. We will take their skulls as trophies.”

The blue cyborg on the screen slightly raised her one natural eyebrow, “Then I ask to join you in your hunt.”

Y’Shar and the other yautjas all looked to Loki. 

“As I said, I do not trust her completely, but do I trust her hatred of Thanos. I think we can use her.”

“Let her in,” said Y’Shar

Gaihrll gave her instructions to dock her fighter. 

The airlock hissed, and the cyborg boarded the ship. 

“Betray us... and my dear Y’Shar will polish your skull, enhancements and all, to decorate her wall,” purred Loki as if he were graciously welcoming Nebula on to the ship. 

Y’Shar glared pointedly at the cyborg, and her mandibles formed what Loki recognized as a huge grin- undoubtedly lost on Nebula. 

The cyborg looked at Y’Shar and then smirked at Loki. “I would expect nothing less, trickster.” 

***

Nebula paced as she spoke,” Thanos is frustrated at the failure to recapture Loki and at the loss of Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive.” 

”He has many plans for you, trickster.” She said as she stopped and made pointed eye contact with Loki.

Loki took a deep breath in through his nose and clenched his jaw tightly. He could only imagine what the titan could do to him that would top what he had already put him through the first time. 

“Thanos will join in the next attempt himself to make sure that the task is completed this time. They are on their way here,” continued the cyborg. 

The Yautjas clicked their mandibles in excitement. They all wanted the opportunity to capture the skull of the titan. 

“I recommend returning to the surface of the planet; you would have no chance on this ship. Thanos will be in his warship, and this little thing would not last ten minutes in a space battle, ” said Nebula. 

Gaihrll growled at her assessment of his ship, but Y’Shar agreed that they would have a better hunt on the planet, so they all got into the shuttle and descended to the surface. 

They set up camp and waited. 

***

Before long, a small shuttle landed in a clearing a few hundred yards from camp. A yautja climbed out. He was way too big to really have been comfortable in such a small vehicle. 

The yautja walked quietly over to their camp. It was Hin’tei, but something was different. His gait was altered as though he had been injured and healed repeatedly. His deep-set eyes glowed bright blue from their sockets. 

He stopped on the edge of the camp. He opened his mandibles to speak, but before he could say a word, a smart disk flew into his throat and severed his head from his shoulders. The disk returned to Thu’Ytaal’s hand. He carefully put it away and turned and walked back to the center of camp. 

The other yautjas all stared at Thu’Ytaal, but Loki spoke up. ”Thu’Ytaal did the right thing; he knew his hunt brother was not there anymore; he had become a child of Thanos. His eyes showed that he was broken and assimilated into the Black Order. That creature was not Hin’tei. It was only his body, animated by Thanos’ power.”

Y’Shar nodded and walked over to the body. She pulled a vial of liquid from a pouch at her belt and let a drop fall on the body and another on the severed head. All evidence of Hin’Tei’s existence dissolved into slime and then sunk into the soil. 

The yautjas all turned their backs to the empty ground that had absorbed him. Nebula and Loki exchanged uncomfortable glances. 

Nebula made a noise, clearing her throat to get their attention. ”There's no doubt in my mind that your friend was being watched, Thanos already knows what happened here. This was just a scout. He will follow shortly, and he will be angry that whatever his plan with Hin’Tei was failed so quickly.”

The yautjas clicked their mandibles and checked their weapons excitedly. They were more than ready for this hunt to come to them. 

***

Surprisingly nothing else happened that day. The yautjas searched the sky for signs of the warship, but it wasn't visible. The sensors in the shuttle indicated that it was in orbit, though. 

They took turns sleeping that night. Loki was unable to sleep, though, so he just watched the sky and stressed over the coming confrontation. 

Then as the planet’s sun started to rise over the horizon, the warship became visible. It was shaped like a ring and was descending to the planet to the east of them. 

The yautjas stoically contained their excitement, but Loki and Nebula could see that they were more than ready to begin the hunt. 

The ring-shaped ship landed on its edge, and Ebony Maw floated out towards the yautjas, Nebula, and Loki. 

”Sister, you have betrayed your father,” sang Ebony Maw to Nebula,” how could you turn your back on his glorious being?”

Nebula ignored him. She had too often had to answer to the sorcerer, and she was done with him. 

Behind him, the entrance to the ship was blocked with purple as the titan emerged. He was taller and more substantial than a female yautja. His arms were heavily muscled, and he wore golden armor. His head was huge and cylindrical, and he had no neck. 

He walked slowly across the distance between the ship and the camp as if he were simply taking a casual morning stroll. Ebony Maw quietly waited for him. 

He stopped several feet from the group. ”Daughter, you wound me,” his voice was surprisingly gentle and almost sounded kind. His eyes forlornly focused on Nebula. 

Nebula raised her head to look him in the eye. ”You're not my father. You killed my entire species and made me a ghost of what I was.”

The Titan turned his head to Loki. ”You have failed me, little prince, I gave you the opportunity to rule a planet, a throne that I know you crave. Yet you failed me, and I believe it was intentional.” his voice was so gentle that it was easy to miss the danger it implied. 

The yautjas were confused. They didn't understand this creature, out in the open, not attacking and speaking so calmly.

Then a blackness started to flow from the ringed ship. As it approached them, it clarified into hundreds of chitauri. A massive wave of dark limbs and weapons. 

Gaihril chittered excitedly and began cutting through the mindless aliens as they got within his reach. The other yautjas focused on Thanos, casually dispatching any chitauri who got in their way. 

The titan took a swing and sent Yah-too flying, her mandibles broken, and her brain spinning to keep hold of consciousness. Y’Shar and Thu’Ytaal continued attacking the titan from both sides. 

Thanos quickly threw the two yautjas to either side, both jumping back up as though nothing had happened. 

Loki ran to where Yah-To was crumpled and put his hands on her mandible. She weakly tried to push him away, but the green flow of his magic quickly mended the mandible and stopped her head from spinning. ”Just shut up, get up, and fight, we need you,” said Loki as the huge female got up glaring at him. 

Loki’s knives slashed through several attacking chitauri as Yah-To jumped back into the fight with Thanos. 

Several humanoids followed the chitauri from the ship. 

Nebula burned through the chitauri with her wrist blasters, scanning the hoard for Gamora, who was yet to make an appearance. 

Suddenly, Loki heard Y’Shar’s furious roar. He finished off the chitauri who were attacking him and ran towards the sound of her rage. 

Thanos had his massive hand on her high domed skull and had pushed her down on her knees to his side. She struggled and growled and clawed at him, but his reach was further than her arm and wrist blades could contact. 

The other yautjas hesitated, not sure how to strike next. 

”So little prince, ” said the titan gently, ”I believe this monster is special to you, isn't she?”


	9. Chapter 9

Loki froze. He was instantly back in the Sanctuary. Ebony Maw was creating visions of his loved ones being tortured, which were so vivid he could smell their blood in the air. 

Thor and his mother were screaming and dying over and over again. Loki was helpless and bound, his eyes forced open as the floating sorcerer smirked and chuckled at his own creativity. 

He couldn’t have attachments like this with the titan after him. He just couldn’t. But he did love Y’shar, and he was looking forward to loving the pup. He was partial to monsters, having already fathered several, much to the disapproval of the gods of Asgard. 

This wasn’t The Maw manipulating his mind, though. This was real. This was Y’Shar and their pup, and he had to break out of his traumatic flashback before it was too late. 

The chitauri and the humanoids stopped as if a checkmate had been called. 

The yautjas were confused by the sudden stillness. They glanced at each other for a split second, and then Yah-to swiftly aimed her plasma cannon at the focused titan’s neck and shot without hesitation. 

The titan’s face showed shock at the ruthless disregard the yautjas showed for their comrade, and he lost his grip on Y’Shar’s head as he dodged the blast. 

Y’Shar rolled away, and quickly the other three yautjas, and the cyborg attacked the purple titan, Y’Shar jumping angrily into the fray as soon as she was out of his reach. 

Nebula shrieked her rage at her adopted father, her wrist blasters discharging rapid-fire aimed at his head. But he was a quickly moving target as he flung yautjas off of him, dodged his daughter's attack, and chuckled gently. 

Suddenly a green woman approached from the ring ship in a small, low flying vehicle, her deep red hair flowing behind her like fire. She was followed by a giant humanoid in black who was nearly as tall as Thanos himself. The giant resembled Corvus Glaive, only bigger and stronger, like a natural brother. The green woman stopped suddenly and jumped to the ground as the giant continued to rush at the yautjas. 

Thu’Ytaal aimed his shoulder cannon at the green woman, but Nebula yelled to him. ”capture her alive! That's my sister, Gamora.”

Thu’Ytaal chuffed his disgust and focused on the raging giant, Cull Obsidian. Taking captives was not something he wanted to spend his hunt energy on, and he had yet to win a skull. 

”So you have betrayed our father? I would never have imagined. It pains me to have to kill you, sister,” Gamora hissed as she ran to attack Nebula. The cyborg stood her ground and swung a fist at her sister, not wanting to risk killing her with her wrist blasters. Her punch glanced off the side of Gamora’s face, but not before a swift kick brought Nebula down. 

Meanwhile, Ebony Maw brought up his hands, and energy charged at his fingertips. He aimed his magic at the yautjas as they attacked his master. 

Loki was faster, freed of his flashback, a massive green fireball swiftly appeared and discharged from his fingertips and knocked the floating sorcerer to the ground. 

Ebony Maw got up on his hands and knees, unfamiliar with the feeling of gravity on his body, his magic somehow short-circuited by the surprise attack. 

A gleeful roar filled the air as Yah-to slammed her foot onto the sorcerer’s upper back, forcing his body flush to the ground. With her foot holding him down at the shoulders, she bent down and slashed his head cleanly off with her wrist blades. Grabbing the sorcerer’s bloody, spineless skull, the huge female raised it proudly in the air then quickly stowed it in a pouch on her belt, returning her attention to Thanos and her hunt brothers and sisters. 

Loki was stunned for a moment at how quickly his long time enemy was dispatched. To know his psychic torments were forever gone from the world was a fantastic feeling. He owed Yah-to and knew he could never fully repay her, nor would she ever fully understand what she had done for him. 

As he paused, Gamora knocked him down as she flew backward in her battle with her sister. 

As they rolled in the dirt, Loki grabbed her wrists and conjured chains to hold her. She struggled and kicked him as her legs were still free. Nebula pounced and caught her in a bear hug. Loki summoned shackles to keep her from kicking and a chain around her neck, which he locked to a tree. The mage and the cyborg were then free to focus on the hunt. 

The two female yautjas and Gahril were attacking the titan. The giant, Cull Obsidian, was yanking them off of his master while blocking attacks from Thu’Ytaal. Unfortunately for Cull Obsidian, he underestimated the male yautja and found himself on the ground. 

Thu’Ytaal swung his glaive at the giant, but Cull Obsidian rolled out of the way at the last minute. As the giant was on his hands and knees trying to stand, Thu’Ytaal kicked him hard on the chin, flinging him back on his back. 

The giant rolled to his belly, and Thu’Ytaal slammed his foot down between his shoulder blades. Cull Obsidian almost managed to push him off, but the yautja’s glaive swung down and cleanly decapitated him. His head started to roll down the slope, but Thu’Ytaal swept down to catch it, and he roared his victory before stuffing the large prize into his belt. Many females would be impressed with this skull, Thu’Ytaal was delighted with his new trophy. 

Without the giant to disrupt the yautjas, Thanos was starting to slow down. Thu’Ytaal rejoined the attack on the purple giant. 

The titan threw the yautjas around like rag dolls, but they kept getting back up and attacking. Y’Shar jumped on his back while her sister swung her weapon at his head. The purple giant dodged Yah-to’s attack while Y’Shar buried her wrist blades into his neck.

Thanos grunted softly as the blades withdrew and plunged back into his neck again as if it were only a slight hit. But a copious amount of blood was running down his chest to the ground.

Y’Shar kept stabbing as his huge hands, weakened from blood loss, tried to pry the Yautja off his back. He finally fell backward; fortunately, Y’Shar anticipated the fall and was able to push away to avoid being crushed by the massive titan.

Loki gasped as he saw Thanos fall. He was at an angle where he couldn’t see Y’Shar. He ran to her just in time to see her standing over him as she bent down and lifted his huge, raggedly severed head into the air with both paws. She roared ecstatically at her kill, blood dripping down her forearms to her shoulders and covering her like paint. The other Yautjas watched respectfully, with no small amount of envy.

The remaining chitauri were confused. They wandered into the forest. Some went back to their ship. Gaihrll dispatched the few who were foolish enough to stay in the area. 

***

Back on Gaihrll’s ship Loki retired alone to the room that he and Y’Shar shared. The smell of brains and gore as the Yautja purred and cleaned their trophies was more than his stomach could take. 

Nebula had taken her to leave. She took her sister in chains into her little ship. She had no particular plans. She thanked the yautjas, and soon her ship disappeared into a wormhole. 

He was free, Thano was dead, Ebony Maw was a trophy to adorn Yah-to’s wall. The peace was almost more than he could stand.

***  
Five years later...

Loki stepped through the portal he had made to Yautja Prime. A little streak of blue raced to him, chirping joyfully. The female pup was already half his size, but she jumped into her father's arms anyway, nearly knocking him down.

“Bearer says you will start teaching me magic now!” The pup said excitedly. 

“Yes, Gah-thr, but first show me how you have practiced with the throwing knives that I brought you last time.”

The pup spread her mandibles and also smiled with her small lips, her red eyes sparkling. Without climbing down from her father, she pulled a knife from her belt and deftly threw it at a nearby tree. 

“Impressive, little one, but what were you aiming at?” Teased Loki. The little Yautja chuffed and climbed down to retrieve her blade as Loki laughed. 

“I have hunted small game with my knives, sire! Let me show you my trophies!”

“That’s very good. I’m impressed; let’s go look at them. After that, I need to see your bearer, where is she?”

Gah-thr made a huff of disgust. “Fighting off mates, you are late! She nearly killed one!”

Loki smirked. Technically Y’Shar was not supposed to continue mating with him, so she made a show of defeating a few potential suitors before he arrived. 

The unblooded little female led her sire into their home and proudly showed off her little section of the trophy wall. She had several little skulls cleaned and polished, and she was thrilled to show them off. Loki pointed to a couple and asked her about them. Gah-thr remembered every detail of each acquisition and told their stories. Loki was proud.

The door to the home swung open, and a small, mottled green female stormed in. She saw the trickster and growled, but her growl morphed into a purr despite her attempt to keep it aggressive. 

”Get into my bedroom, male!” she roared

”What? No hello? How have you been, dear? Would I like a drink?” Loki teased. 

Y’Shar’s purr turned into a growl again, and she quickly crossed to distance to Loki and grabbed a paw full of his inky black hair, and yanked him towards the bedroom. 

”Ewww, gross,” muttered Gah-thr as she left the house to go find something else to do. 

Y’Shar threw him onto the large bed that covered the entire floor of the bedroom. Loki landed on his face but rolled over with a huge grin. ”Good to see you too, my love,” he whispered as the yautja straddled him and drew back her fist. 

Loki reluctantly teleported out from under her, not wanting the fun to end so abruptly. ”Over here, darling, ” he taunted in his silkiest tone. 

Y’Shar roared and grabbed his ankle, yanking him back to her roughly. Her claws tore at his trousers, ripping them off of him and freeing his erection. He sat up and scooted away. ”not so fast, love, shouldn't you buy me dinner first?”

”Eat later,” scoffed Y’Shar, completely missing the joke as she crawled after him, her growl breaking up into a purr. 

Loki playfully kicked at her shoulder before Y’Shar straddled him again. She wasn't in the mood for more foreplay, so she lifted to remove her loincloth before impaling herself. 

Loki reached up and fumbled with the halter she was wearing, untangling the straps, so it fell to the bed, exposing her green breasts. 

She pushed him down by his shoulders and lifted herself up and down frantically on his cock, her breasts bobbing in his face just out of reach. 

Loki hummed and lay still, understanding that the males she had been fighting before he arrived had worked her into a frenzy. It was best to just let her finish once or twice before he did much. 

Hours later, Loki rested his head on Y’Shar’s shoulder, both exhausted. ”Gah-thr needs a sister, ” Loki breathed softly. 

”You spoil that pup, ” responded Y’shar. And they both fell asleep.

The End


End file.
